


A day in the office

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: Richard and my original character have an argument about work and...Please leave me comments and help me do a better work!





	A day in the office

It's a quite calm day in the W. Chumps and sons office, I've almost finish my research of the cars the boys will use on our next filming program, and I'm sipping a cup of tea, I love my job here, the staff and the guys are fabulous and we have a lot of fun, sometimes I feel ashamed to be payed for this. Usually i stay in the workshop to check the cars they have to drive, rather to stay behind a desk, and tomorrow I have to do some stunts. It's not usual job for me but our stuntman had family problems and we need someone for replace him.

It took me more time than i was expected to find the car Jeremy wanted, but in the end i get it, an old Lancia Delta, in good condition, fair price and the owner was very kind although, we have just to set some formal stuff and it's done, I'm gonna recall him later after a cigarette.

I walk trough the desert office until the backyard door. The fresh air hit my face and I lit my cigarette, aspire the smoke and relax laying on the wall.

The door slam and Richard come out like a fury, making me jump for the surprise, and then he start shout.

R: Are you gone mental? Are you?!

He's very angry, I never saw him in this mood and I'm a bit scared to be honest, and most of all I have no idea why he's acting in this way.

B: Hello to you sunshine...what the hell are you talking about?

I try to smile as he get closer

R: You know what I mean!  
B: Honestly not, what's the matter? 

He get closer and closer, then Richard slam an hand on the wall right beside my face.

R: You can't do that bloody stunt it's too dangerous!

We are face to face now, his beautiful eyes stares in mine, he look at me seriously, with all the hair ruffled by the wind. I'm very annoyed now, I can't understand what's the problem with him, and on the other hands we are so close now and i can't really concentrate because since I met Richard I have a huge crush for him. We spent a lot of time together usually and we are good mates, there's always a bit of flirt also. 

B: What's the problem? I'm perfectly qualified for do it and Andy and the others all agreed, we have not others solutions, we can't cancel the filming program.

R: I'm not joking ! You can be harm! It's not a good idea!  
B: Said the man who always do dangerous stuff....  
R: Don't you dare! It's my job and...It's not the same....I don't let you do it, the end.

I'm really pissed off now, I start to be cross too, and I raise my voice and point a finger on his chest staring at him seriously.

B: Really? Sorry mate but it's all set off and we are in democracy so get over it! 

I'm still hitting him with my index finger

R: No way!  
B: And just for the record why it's different? I do stunt with cars since i got my drive licence, I had several lessons of speed driving and acrobatics stuff...

R: There's a big jump, it's too dangerous!

I go on and on arguing ...our faces get closer. Richard grab my wrist and kiss me roughly, he push me against the wall with his whole body, I'm breathless and astonish. 

I push him away, I need air.

B: What the hell...

I can't even finish the phrase because Richard's tongue slip in my mouth again, the catch on my wrist more tight, one of his knees between my legs.

I try again to stop him, because the pressure of his body make me hard to breath and my wrist hurt now.  
My free hand grab his hair and I pull his head away, grasping for air

B: ...can't...breathe...

Richard stare at me rather confused

R: Oh God...I'm sorry...I don't know what...

He let my hand go and before he go on apologize I kiss him back finally free to move, I put my hands around his neck and I drag him closer to me.

After a while we take a break.

B: That's a good way to close an argument, isn't it?  
Richard giggle and so do I  
R: I'm happy you change your mind.  
B: What? I don't...

Richard kiss me again, this time less roughly, his hands goes down, he struggle for unbutton my jeans and then he start touch me.

R: So have you changed your mind now?

His harsh voice make me go crazy 

I mumble a no, and he push a finger inside me.

R: Are you sure?  
I moan loud and before I can say anything a second finger follow the first one.  
B: I will not...

It take me an effort to talk, Richard's lips are kiss my neck and I can barely stand on my feet, his fingers move fast inside me and I twitch and grab his jacket.

R: I don't stop until you tell me you don't do the stunt...

I grab his hand for stop him just the time to let me talk, but I'm hopeless, he easily get free and add a third one.

B: If you stop now... I will be very disappointed...

And he stop. 

My concern it's quite brief, because he make me turn to face the wall, and pull rudely down my jeans and pants, I can feel him mess about behind me. One of his hands on my hip and the other one guide his erection between my legs.

With an only mighty thrust who left me without breath he penetrate me, a groan of satisfaction came out from his lips and he start to push harder and harder, his hands pull my hips against him frantically. Every thrust make me moan louder, and Richard put an hand on my mouth to hush me. I'm near to come, I bite his hand and shake for pleasure, after a while he follow me. We face each others and kiss sweetly.

I slide down against the wall and Richard sit beside me, we are both short of breath, and he look at me with a huge smile. 

B: Just for be clear if you want me change my mind you have had to menace me to stop not to going on...  
R: yeah...right...I did a bit of a mess...

We both crack in a laugh

R: I'm quite hungry now, we want go out for a pizza?  
B:I've to recall the owner of Jeremy's car before.  
R: Forget Clarkson you have to find a replacement for the stunt.  
B: For God's sake don't start again!!  
R: I like you, don't want see you injured.  
B: Welcome to my world, I feel worried about you anytime you drive a car, or a bike, or everything...

Richard giggle and we come back to the office bickering, again.


End file.
